


And Everything is You

by ahsokaa



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: As if reading his mind, Johnny speaks up. “You’re not gonna overthink this, are you?”“No.” A pause. “Maybe. Can’t make any promises.”Or, the aftermath of Peter and Johnny's first night together





	And Everything is You

Peter collapses onto the mattress with a soft thud. Johnny nuzzles against him, blonde hair tickling Peter’s nose and absentmindedly, he reaches a hand up and cards it through the strands.

Beside him, Johnny sighs contently. “That was… wow.”

“ _Wow_?”

Johnny elbows him. “You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?”

“Yep. It’s one of my specialties.” He kisses the top of Johnny’s head. “I’m gonna go wash up,” he says, shifting.

“Take your time,” Johnny replies dismissively, folding his hands behind his head. “I’ll be here.”

Peter can’t help it. He ducks down to kiss Johnny softly once more before making his way to the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror, at his hair sticking up wildly in every direction and the hickeys visible on his neck. He wipes himself off and splashes some cold water on his face before reemerging, feeling oddly calm for someone who just had sex with his best friend.

As if reading his mind, Johnny speaks up. “You’re not gonna overthink this, are you?”

“No.” A pause. “Maybe. Can’t make any promises.”

He leans against the door frame, staring out at where Johnny lies in bed, Peter’s sheets pooled low around his waist. Johnny looks up at him, smirking. “Like what you see?” he asks, a mix of teasing and seductive.

Peter swallows hard. “Wish I had a camera.”

Johnny reaches for his phone, discarded on the bedside table. “C’mere.”

He makes a face. “A cell phone camera? Really?”

“Just shut up and get over here.”

Peter complies, crossing the room. Johnny pats the space next to him, sitting up a little taller against the pillows. “We’re gonna take a picture. Together.”

“You sure you want that? I might-“

“Break the camera, yeah yeah, I know. It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Now enough self deprecating jokes. Sit.”

Peter does, scooting close to Johnny and wrapping an arm around his waist. Johnny adjusts the camera, centering both of them in the frame.

“Smile,” he instructs, then snaps a picture of the two of them. Johnny leans in and places a kiss on Peter’s cheek, taking another.

“I look good,” Johnny comments as he scrolls through the photos.

Peter places a hand on his chest in mock offense. “What about me?”

“Eh, you’re okay I guess.”

He pulls Johnny into his lap, running a hand up and down his side. “That’s not what you were saying earlier.”

Johnny’s cheeks flush. “Shut up.”

Peter grins, leaning in close. “Make me.”

Johnny kisses him fiercely, biting at Peter’s lower lip. He lets out a low moan, flipping them over so that Johnny lies on his back beneath him.

“To think we could have been doing this a long time ago.” Johnny wraps his arms around Peter’s neck, pulling him even closer.

“Can’t believe we were so stupid.” He nibbles Johnny’s ear, biting gently at the exposed skin. “I guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for,” Peter says, grinding down against him.

Johnny grins up at him. “Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to post this but... obviously I changed my mind
> 
> Title is from "Lay All Your Love on Me" by ABBA bc apparently that's where I get all my titles from now.
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr @spidermanwlw


End file.
